Moyashi a Neko?
by yuikshiro
Summary: Komui and Cross made a bet! Lavi does the dirty work but, Then Allen not to happy to find out he turns into a neko! Read to find out more! Neko/Allen
1. Lavi The Helper

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but plot and if I did Hell would freezes over Im guessing.

* * *

Moyashi a Neko? Huh?

* * *

"Owie" Said a male voice as a other male tugged on his ear.

"Komui Why are you pulling on my ear I don't mean to look at Lenalee I swear!" The red head said whining about his ear.

"Lavi I don't know what your talking about but if you ever look at Lenalee again your a goner!" Komui said with a smile on his face.

"..."

Komui took the silence as the good opportune to drag the red head in one of his secret rooms. Shutting the door He told Lavi to find a sit. Looking around Lavi saw that the room was like a mad scientist lab which scared him deeply. I mean why would Komui randomly come up to you drag you by the ear and put you in a creepy room if you didn't do a thing? Lavi gulped he was a goner and he know or that's what he thought.

Komui on the other hand was looking for something. Which made the red head more nervous. The bunny boy wasn't scared of a lot of things but Komui was one of the thing he feared the most. Finally after a while Komui came out of know where with a vile of purple liquid. The red had started sweating. Is this he's punishment for slapping Lenalee accidentally today?

"Lavi I need you help to get this in Allen-kun's drink!" Komui said turning around to see a blue Lavi.

" You want me to do what to?" Lavi said he wasn't sure if he heard right.

Komui shook his head than repeated the quest he ask of Lavi with a creepy smile.

"I want you to slip this purple liquid in Allen-kun's drink for me!" He held up the vile with purple liquid.

"Umm Why? What did Allen do?" Lavi said nervously. Think of what could Allen have done to the evil man.

" Oh he did nothing I just want to use him for an experiment and he's prefect to me in it!" Komui smile and than laughed.

" And what is this said experiment?" Lavi really cruise said wait for the answer.

" It's a formula that turn you in to and animal that mostly represent you!" Komui said in a cheerful tone

" So why Allen a good tester then?" The red head asked raising a brow

" Well one thing is he wouldn't notice that it in his food an another is I made a bet with Cross, and that bet is that if Allen turn in to the animal I thinking then Cross has to come back and do his work and if it the animal Cross chose then we well let him do what ever he wants to the BO."

The Chinese man said with a sigh. The red head on the other hand was trying so hard not to laugh. He really thought it was funny to place a stupid bet like this on his best friend? Yes he did. Very funny indeed!

" Sure I'll help get moyashi-chan to take it." Lavi said with a smirk. Then went to grab the vile out of Komui hand till the man stopped him.

" Lavi you got to promise me that you wouldn't give this to anyone but Allen-kun OK." The man said seriously.

"I promise." Lavi said with a goofy smile.

The Chinese man then gave him the vile after that and sent Lavi on his way to look for said moyashi. Which wasn't very hard for him because he found him in the cafeteria eating. 'This is going be easy.' Lavi thought to himself.

" Yo moyashi-chaaaannn" Lavi said in a sing-song voice walked over to hug the small boy.

" My names Allen Lavi!" The boy said in response while trying to get away from the death grip the older had now put him in.

"So Allen guess what!"

"What Lavi?"

"THERES A HUGE DANGO OVER THERE!" Lavi pointed to the opposite side of the wall to distract Allen while he put the liquid in his mango soda.

"What?" Allen said as he turn back "I didn't see anything?"

"Really are you sure? The red head rubbed the back of his head.

"I am sure?" Allen stared at Lavi he was acting weird for Lavi. But he push it off and started drinking his soda.

The red head was starring intensely at Allen wondering if the vile worked. A few minutes pasted and still nothing. Lavi was begging to doubt Komui. Allen on the other had felt funny. He got up but then bam he hit the floor!

"Allen!" The red head bent over to pick him up. Worried he when straight to Komui office. Running in out of breath he yelled

"Komui Allen fanited!" Komui who was under his desk look up to quickly and hurt his head (Ha ha that's what you get!) Rubbing his hurting head he hurried to where Lavi was with the unconscious moyashi.

"Hmm... He'll be ok just take him to his bedroom and when he wakes up will see if it worked!" Komui said while inspecting the boy.

" Komui are you sure he going be ok?" Lavi ask worried.

" Yes he'll be fine when he wakes up!" The older man said slipping the coffee he had in his hands.

"Ok then." The red head then walked out of the office and started to go to the sleeping boys room. It was really easy to carry Allen. He was lighter then he except and the way he was in his arms made the red blush the shade of his hair. He hurried after awhile to Allen's room so no one could see what happen to the boy that was till he bump in to a pissed Yu.

"OH Hey Yu sorry bout that ."

He the turn and ran which the pissed Yu didn't want to know why so he left-ed at that. Finally coming to Allen's room the bunny boy kicked open the door and went straight to Allen's bed to lay down the cute sleeping figure in his arm's. As he laid him down his arms became cold missing the warmth of the small at the boy L;avi covered him up and then kissed him on the forehead hoping that it might help it didn't.

After a while Lavi lefted. He need to make sure no would need Allen the rest of the day. Also he lefted he failed to notice that Allen had cat ear or the tail hanging out of the bed.

* * *

A new story no way! Yes way! Anyway I will if I get a good feeling aka reviews continue this story. Im not making any promise but this will maybe be updated by the time Friday and that going be when it comes out ! Yes I am Finally going start setting dates to update!

Also this will be kind of like The Rape Moyashi story just no rape I think I don't really know and I have yet to deside a pairing for this one so I'll just wing it till I do! Also I realized this and that is I like writing stuff threatening you guy to review it's fun!

So review or I'll not give you a cookie! (no cookie promise too damn!) ;)


	2. The Bet

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but plot and if I did Hell would freezes over Im guessing.

Summary:

Lavi had agreed to do some dirty work for Komui. Which meant was getting Allen to drink a werid purple vile. Now Allen out like a light wakes up to find..!

* * *

Moyashi a Neko? Huh?

* * *

Leaving when Lavi did he fail to notice that Allen had grown cat ears and had a long white cat tail hanging out of his bed. Rolling around in bed the small boy woke up. Rubbing his head he felt something weird on his head. He felt it again on the other side. What mad him even more confused was that he felt something hit is leg again and again. It then began hitting the bed with a loud thump. Jumping up he look around to find a long tail on his back side. Think it was a joke by Lavi he pulled at tail hard.

The a cry of pain was heard from Allen's room. Letting go of the tail he ran to a mirror which was in his bathroom. Looking he saw neko ears and a tail to match. Think that it all had to be a dream he pinch his cheeks. Crying out in pain he let go. The white haired boy now know two thing that day. 1 he wasn't dreaming and 2 Komui had something to do with this. Running to the lab Allen went straight to the dead man's office to find that his master was sitting on the couch drinking some wine. Looking surprised he saw Komui come up to him and hug him.

"Oh Allen-kun it's a pleasure to see you." A cheerier voices sang. A grunt was heard on the couch. Which made Allen pissed and a pissed Allen wasn't a good Allen.

"And how is it a pleasure to see me? Also why did I wake up looking like a cat?" A very pissed voices said waiting for an answer.

" Shut up idiot disciple!" Cross said in a mad voices. Oh great now a pissed Cross what else is going ruin Allen's day? Lavi in a dress? (not ruin just brighten my day) Shaking that image out of his other put he looked really cute shaking his head a lot of awws where heard in the background.

"Why the hell master are you telling me to shut up when I look like a Neko!" He yell back at his master. If looks could kill Allen would be dead because after him yelling he gave him the most evilest glare that there ever was. Stepping back the young boy looked at the to happy chief. He was going kill the glasses nerd!

" Allen you look so cute in those cat ear! Don't you think Cross?" Komui said laugh and going touch Allen's ear till Allen hissed at him. He don't want any one to touch him even in the cute neko ears sitting on top of his head.

"Hmm stupid disciple you just had to turn into a cat!" Cross said coming up to Allen with a hammer.

" What do you mean?" A pissed boy said he wanted to know why the hell he was a neko and why his master was mad at him for turning into a cat.

"Oh it a long story, Allen-kun but I'll shorten it for you! You see Cross and me made a bet on you. It was to see what animal you turn into!"

"A bet?" question Allen

" Yes a bet, You see Cross bet that you turn into a inu and I bet that you would be a neko!"

" Ok and what where the condition?" Allen question again.

"Oh ho the condition where- Cross cough loudly Komui looked at him mad that he interrupted him- the conditions where that Cross would do all his work and come back to the BO for a year if I won!

Jumping like a girl Komui went over to get his cup of coffee. Cross frowned and started to talk.

" And if I won I would get to do whatever to the BO I wanted" Cross smirk then it disappeared after he saw that he lost. But not go without noticing how cute Allen looked as a neko.

" Why the hell did you have to turn into a neko idiot" Cross said mad getting his favorite hammer out. He was going hit the boy but not too hard just hard enough to hurt him a little.

"Then why the BlOODY hell did you bet on me nonoe the less master!" The boy shouted in anger looking at the cursed hammer with more hate. This also made his tail stand up. Which anyone who saw thought it looked cute.

"Tsk" was heard from the red head has he drank more wine. The Chinese man who was out of said convection just shook his head. Think of what to do he got out some food that he had just in case Allen ever was pissed at him. Which was more times a day than when Lavi calls Kanda Yu-chan.

"Allen-kun here have some dango~" He then put the food in Allen arms with he started eatting after that and then he purred. Yes Allen purred as he ate his food. Which add to the cuteness

" Aww you look so cute right now Allen -chan" Komui said singing it happy as he pulled the boy in a hug. Allen on the other hand realized that he was just bribed with food so he started to speak in a real friendly manner.

" Komui-san when are they going disappear?" Allen pointed to the tails and the ear.

"Umm that's kind of hard to explain Allen." The Chinese made turn away trying hard not to make eye contacted with the boy

" What's hard to explain" more pissed as the minutes went by.

" Well you kind of have to umm how do I say this.. Get laid by any one and they'll fall off." The man said as he keeps taking steps back.

"WHAT!" Screamed the white haired boy as he got his blade out and pointed to Komui's neck all well Cross was getting plastered.

* * *

Oh my love where have you gone for I can't see you at all- Don't Know where thats from lol Well I found out that I have club stuff to do on friday so I 'll change it to every monday I'll try updataing this story. ;) I am so tried its hard being a freashman...( Don't comment on that please)

So reveiw or no smex for Kanda tonight with his moyashi! and I mean it ! Anyway love ya all bye bye till next time


	3. Do what?

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but plot and if I did Hell would freezes over I'm guessing.

Summary:

Allen just finds out the way to get him back to his normale state but, he not happy about it.

* * *

Moyashi a Neko? Huh?

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO?" The youth said, pointing his blade at Komui's throat.

Sighing, the Chinese man used his hand to point the sword into another direction."Allen-kun, I am sure that you'll get laid. I mean, you're so cute even right now" Koumi said. Secretly, he was ready, as so was Cross when Allen walked in the door, Cross on the other hand, was still getting plastered like nobody's business. With that, he knew that the red head wouldn't help. Looking at Allen now, he noticed that Allen's ears were twitching and his tail was up, making him look adorable to anyone- all the while holding a sword to the Chinese man's throat( wow everyone's a masochist to think )

"YOU!" Allen yelled while Kanda was coming to the office.

"What the hell did you just call me, moyashi?" The Samurai said as he slid his Katana to the young boy's neck while failing to notice the boy's ears and tail.

"Kanda, I was yelling at this Jack**, not you!" the white haired boy said calmly.

Looking straight at the Samurai, he now noticed the boy's new feature. Drawing back his Mugan he said,"Moyashi, why do you look like a **' neko?"

"Why, that's simple, BaKanda, ask Komui!" A dark smile spread around the boy's face as he turned his head back to his prey. Coughing, Komui got Kanda's attention.

"Why the hell did you turn moyashi into a neko?" The older male asked.

"Oh Kanda-kun, because it was all for a bet that me and Cross made, but don't you think Allen looks adorable?" He said, side-winking at the samurai. Looking at Allen again, the samurai blushed and blood come from his nose. Even though that was true, no one saw it as the raven haired teen stomped away.

"What's his problem?" Cross said, rather drunk. Looking at his master, Allen put his sword away and just shook his head. Komui saw this as a chance that he wouldn't get killed so he was happy at the moment. Still, the young boy was pretty ** so he glared daggers at the man as he walked to his desk. Feeling uncomfortable at this, the Chinese man looked at Allen for a moment then straight back to his piled desk.

"So Allen-kun, what is it that you keep glaring at me for?"

"Well I would like to know" The boy said in a sweet voice, "Why the BLOODY HELL do I have to get laid to get rid of these?" He pointed to his ears and tail.

"Well, Cross decided that one when I was making the potion" The man replied with a sigh.

"Well, I was thinking of your best interested appearances" Cross said and he swigged the wine in his glass around.

"MY BEST INTERESTED?" The boy yelled and laughed after that. His master must have been on something because that would be the first time that Cross ever tried to get him laid.

"Yep but" Cross looked over at Komui,"That idiot over there told you wrong." He simple sighed, waiting to see what the young boy had to say.

"Told me wrong? What about?" He questioned, turning his head in a cute way with his tail going up and down.

"About how you could sleep with anyone. You see the idiot over there didn't want his precious sister being involved, so only guys can bed you." Drinking more of his wine, he looked straight at his cute apprentice. He saw that he was looking down at the ground than he suddenly came up with a big smile on his face. It then became dark and twisted.

"I want you to know this master, Komui, I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS! Why the hell do I have to sleep with a guy?" He said, blushing, thinking of all the different guys in the Black Order. Shaking the feeling of how nice it would be to see either Kanda or Lavi shirtless. He turned red. Komui and Cross looked at the red boy. Both of them got up and hugged him, he was just too cute to resist. Looking so good in cat ears, Cross was kind of glad he lost the bet. I mean, to see Allen as a neko... it's just priceless.

The young boy, on the other hand, was now getting squished by the older men. Trying to breath, he looked for a way out. Spotting one, he crawled away, just like the neko inside him told him to. Doing this, he found that it was really funny seeing Cross and Komui hug, not really knowing that the neko boy was not there. He than found a camera conveniently laying around and took a picture. Then, after the snap was heard, he ran with the camera hanging on his neck. 'This is perfect blackmail', he thought as he ran to his room, making sure not to bump into anyone or anything on his way there.

As soon as he saw his bedroom door close by, he ran faster to see that a red head was coming out of his door, looking confused. Losing focus on his feet, he fell but luckily landed on all fours. 'Thank you, neko powers!' he cheered as he was about to pick him self up. Lavi spotted him while he was coming out the door. Lavi went straight to Allen and picked him up in his arms and started hugging him lovingly.

"Allen-chan~ I am so glad you're safe~" He pulled the boy closer and started to pat him on the head.

"Oh- purr- Lavi, what- purr- are you- purr- doing in my room?" The young boy cuddled closer to the red head, waiting for him to scratch his ears but said red head just noticed the boy's ears.

"Allen, what the hell happen to you?" He jumped, feeling the neko boy's tail hitting him.

" Lavi~" He whined. He wanted the boy to scratch his ear, it felt really good when he was petting him and he wanted more.

* * *

Hello~people I would like to say Thank you to my wonderful beta reader ShounenaiFangirl~

Next update will be around Thurseday or Satday~ Just depends on my mood or if I am not going have any test that day~ So wish me luck and Review ;) Also the cussing for now on will be bleeped out so if you confused with this I am sorry


	4. Kanda The Bastard

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but plot and if I did Hell would freezes over I'm guessing.

Summary:

Allen has blackmail on Cross and Komui but, he still has cat ears! Is Allen ever going get laid? And by who Lavi? Kanda? Or maybe even Tyki?

* * *

Moyashi a Neko? Huh?

* * *

"Lavi~ why you stop!" the boy whined. The red head just looked at him.

"Allen I stop because you have freakin cat ears!" He pointed to the said object on Allens head. "That's a long story~but I'll tell you when I have some time okay~" The boy was still out of it after Lavi had petted him.

Walking away the other tried to stop the young boy from leaving. He was just so cute in the cat ears Lavi had to look at him again so he have a prefect picture of Allen Neko in his head." Lavi I said I'd tell you some other time right now I need to get this" he pointed to the camera "To my bed room." He said as he ran out of sight.

Now going back into his room before anyone saw him was hard; he had to go into conors and the sides when he was making his way to his room. As he got there he rushed in the door slamming it shut. Locking the door he fell face flat on to his bed.

He turn to make sure his blackmail wasn't distorted. It was perfect, making Allen smile. His tail was going back and forth hitting the bed. Which scared the neko boy when he hear a bang. He looked around and saw it was his tail.

Getting up for the bed he out the camera in a safe place. He was hunger and he need food. So he look for a hat or something to cover his ears and tail. He was okay with them to be honesty he just didn't want people pulling on them or touching them.

Finding something he hide both the ear and tail. It was easy covering the ear but hard to get his tail. Sighing the boy went out of his safe room and into the oh so dangerous hallway.

Dangers hallways in deed because, when Allen stepped out he bumped into something. It was hard, like a statue but not as cold as one but it was pretty close. He looked up to see that he ran into a very pissed Kanda.

" Oi moyashi! watch where the hell your going!" He was very pissed to as the least.

"Well sorry BaKanda but, I am not going to hell so I don't think I should!" He mocked back. He wanted someone to yell at and god granted him the wish.

" What was that-" He cut him self of and look at the boy. He had just seen him not to long ago and he had freakin' neko ear and a tail to boot! "Oi what happen to the ear and tail moyashi?"

The other boy was still. He forgot that Kanda saw him when he was threatening Komui. Think of something quick he lied,"What do you mean Kanda?" he try to put a smile on for show but, the unexpected happened. Kanda push him into the wall and held him up on the ground.

"Don't you dare lie to me moyashi!" He said with danger in he tone. He didn't like to be a fool. Sighing the boy started to talk "What do you mean by lying to you? I am not lying I'm just simple not tell you anything." The boy smile an evil smile well say this.

"You! Moyashi I D.O.N.'T G.I.V.E A FLY F.U.C.K just tell me before I cut your pretty little neck off!" The Japaneses man growled. He didn't like it when he didn't get the information he wanted. Making him more piss then even the baka rabbit could get him.

"I don't care! Now let go of me! BaKanda!" The boy didn't want to lose the fight. Making both teen pissed. "Che your going tell me moyashi or I am going have to kick that tight ass of yours!" Kanda said leaning down in to Allen's ear. (you maybe confused I was thinking that Allen keeps his regular ears so he wouldn't look weird when they fall of!)

"Tight ass? At least I don't have a stick so far up my ass that even Chuck Norris can't get!" The boy mocked back getting closer to Kanda. If anyone was passing by they would of though Kanda and Allen where kissing since they were so close to each other. Which in fact would make all the closet fan girl/boys shriek in delight.

Kanda looked at the annoying boy and finally notice a hat on the moyashi head. Putting a free hand on it he removed the object. Coming out was two neko ears. Shock Allen said nothing, while Kanda smirked.

"Oh~ So I was right. Moyashi you don't need to hide these." He said as he bit softly down on one ear. A moan escaped from the boys mouth. Another smirk come to the samurai's face. 'This was going be fun' he thought.

That was till he felt something poke him. It just keep at it poking him. Turning he saw nothing but, this time it poked his side turning to see it. Still nothing what the hell was going on! Kanda was getting pissed and he lost all thoughts of Allen trying to find the damn thing in Kanda why of say that was poking him.

See as he looked around he didn't feel the poking anymore. Smirking he turn back to where he thought his neko was to see a empty spot. Allen had escaped without the Japaneses boy knowing. Blinking Kanda stared dumbfound at the spot.

Allen on the other hand was skipping happily to the cafeteria. Making sure his hat was on and his tail was hidden he come to his desired location. He when straight to Jerry to order a big pile of food and when he got it began happily humming till he found a table.

Noticing the stares people where giving him, he sigh. This was going be a long day. Now with BaKanda on his tail he was going have a tough time getting the ear off. Even if Kanda was willing to bed with him, Allen don't think it was a good ideal.

Sigh again Allen ate his food in under two minutes. Getting up to put his dishes away he spied a red head coming his way. Stopping an waiting for the said red head. Smiling the red head come bouncing to the white haired neko.

"Allen-chan now your going tell me right?" He had a smile widely plaster on his face. Sigh yet again the boy talked "Sure but, not here meet me in the library in 5 okay?" See the other nodded he went to put his dishes away and come right back. He was going to tell Lavi everything. Like how the hell Komui had even got to him.

Now that made Allen think. How the hell did he Even get the young boy? It was be on his recondition. Komui had to have a accomplish to do it. Think He wonder who the hell would team up with the crazy man. Little did he know that it was Lavi who did.

* * *

"Hell of an actor. You know not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends"- Yusuke

Yu Yu Hakusho is the best don't you think! I love it but, this isn't YYH its DGM. Damn I love that show with its sarcasm! Just as much as I love writing! lol I am geting off topic aren't I. I will not update for a week because I need a much needed Anime tuning. I been behide so much anime and have to finish some so I'll be disappering for a week tops!

Review or I' ll let Hiei out to distory the world! Then make Kanda wear a pink tutu! take that! ;)


	5. Explain Now! Omake at the end

Disclaimer:

I don't own Allen's ass or any other character just plot!

Summary:

Allen just got away from one problem and walked into anther one! Now he has to explain to Lavi what happen and think about who help Komui evill paln! What's he going do?

* * *

Moyashi a Neko?

* * *

Lavi together with Allen where currently sitting on the table where the gray eyed exorcist. The red head was starring intensely at the boy waiting for him to talk. Allen shook his head, he was getting uncomfortable with the stare he was giving him.

"Allen-chan so tell me what happened!" The red head blurred out. He wanted to know, and when a Bookman wanted to know something he also got to, but he remembered Allen with cute cat ear and immediately he grinned.

Shaking his head he sighed. "Lavi wipe, that grin off you face" He pinched him. "Ow Allen ow stop please!" The red head begged. "I'm not stopping till you get that grin off your face." the silver haired exorcist said dully.

" Fine ow okay ow just stop." Lavi frowned, well the younger boy smirked, he got his way. He let got of his friend and went back to his seat. The red head boy on the other hand was rubbing his sore cheek. " Why you'd have to pinch so hard moyashi-chan~." Allen hand an anger mark on his forehead and his smirk turned into a frown.

"My name's not moyashi! It's A-L-L-E-N!" he shouted at the older boy. The boy just smiled and laughed making the younger boy madder. " Lavi if you don't want your cheek to fall off then stop laughing you bloody twit!" He smacked him across the head.

"Ow" The boy said now rubbing his sore head. Allen's ear twitched under the hat that was hiding it in which case the red head show it. " Allen this might seems like I'm crazy but that thing on your head moved." He said nervously.

Allen quickly put his hand over them on looked the other way blushing. "I thought you wanted to know what happen and not have some comic relief?" The boy said back quickly." Oh yeah! ( please don't be the Kool-Aid man!) Lavi said looking blankly at the other.

"Oh yeah? That all you have to say?" he questioned. "No I have a bunch to ask you it just I thought someone was going bust through the wall at any minute." He said looking at the wall in question. Making the silver teen look to. They both waited and nothing happen so they went back to what they were doing.

"Okay that was weird now I'll explain to you Lavi about the extra thing I now have." The boy sigh. He didn't really know a good way to tell Lavi that he got turned in to a neko because of a bet. A bet that his master and the evil science chief made.

Lavi shook his head meaning a yes, he wanted to know since he saw the boy if he was okay and to know if Komui hadn't ratted him out yet. He was going be at fault if Lavi ever got killed by the silver headed boy.

"Well you see I woke up and went to my bathroom ..." The red head boy did a move to know it was okay to go on. "Okay so when I look in the mirror I saw bloody cat ears! He said the last part quietly. The red head blinked, was that all? Or was there more to it.

"Is there more?" he ask subconsciously. Allen gave him a death glare and sigh again for the eff-en time. " Yes there bloody more .. The stupid bloody baka Komui did it! He did it on a bloody bet with Master!" he shouted out getting up, and hitting the table with his fist.

"Al-Allen-chan there no need to get violent!" he try to calm the other down. It didn't help at all." Yes there bloody is Lavi they made a bet, and they did it for their own entertainment!" He hit the table again. Making a lots of people look over at them.

"Allen-chan I bet it not that!" He said smiling. Allen on the other hand turn black, his aura turn into black , and his face turn into a sadist smile. "Not that bad Lavi do you even know how to get them off?" he said dark and creepy.

" Ah no I don't Allen" shaking his head he sweat dropped. "Well he said if I wanted to get these off I had to get laid /shagged/ fucked/69/sex !" he said naming off the different works for laid. The red head blush then blink. "What's so bad about that Allen I bet theirs a lot of woman who'd want to do you!" he said in a happy tone.

With that happy tone Allen grabbed both his cheeks and stretched them out. "A lot of woman you say...I'm sorry Lavi but, I forgot to tell you the most important part." Lavi looked at the boy scared. " A-and ow what ow would that be?" he asked.

"I can't get laid by woman because I have to swing that way!" he said evilly. The red head teen gulped, he did now understand why his silver haired buddy was so pissed. Komui didn't tell him that , that would be what the boy had to do.

On the other hand Lavi was quilted happy about that.. That gave him a chance to be with Allen. He liked the boy a lot. I mean a lot a lot. Ever time the boy smiled he just had to smile to. He was the sun in Lavi world.

"Lavi~ ... LAVI!" The young teen shouted making his friend gets out of his daze. "Oh what was it Allen!" the boy said rubbing the back of his head. The silver boy shook his had then continued "Lavi I was telling you why I can only get fucked by guy!"

"Oh why?" he said cruises "Because Master said I need to get laid and he was doing it for my best interested! And Komui wouldn't want is sister ever get shagged so he made it so that I can only be bed by man!"

"Wow Allen that's just wow ." Allen sighed " I know ... and I don't even know who help that bastard!" Lavi became wide eyed "Help? Whatcha mean ?" he said nervously. " I mean I don't remember ever being near Komui or master that day! Heck I didn't even know master was here!" He raised his hand to enthused what happened.

"Um what Komui didn't tell you?"he question "Tell me what?" he replied. "Um nothing Allen." he said stroking the back of his head to make him forget about it. "Purr~ Lavi why you purr ~ petting me~?" he said rubbing his head on Lavi chest making the red head blush.

"Oh no reason~" he said looking the other way. "Well purr~ Okay than~ purr~!" His head went in deeper in his chest. Making the boy blush deeper to. " So Allen want some dango?" under the hat Allen was wear his ear went up. " Yes~" he replied happily.

"Okay wait here moyashi-chan and I'll go get some" He said get up, and leaving the silver haired exoictes to himself. _'Why Lavi acting strange?_' he asked himself, but remember that he was getting him, his favorite food.

_'Now isn't the time to worry' _he though ' _I'm getting food~_' he happily hummed. Food was his everything and it was a good way to get his mind off something. Not knowing a samurai was coming his way.

* * *

"Che"- Kanda"

I would like to say I lost the game -_- I failed at it... Well I'm getting drained by the minute. Also Rape The Moyashi anniversary is coming up to.. It will be one year since I started writing it T_T I'm so happy ~

Review and get hugs and Kisses by Allen~ Comic relief look down

_Allen : Hey I wouldn't do it !_

_Yuik: Why not?_

_Allen: because you turn me into a bloody neko!_

_Yuik: mean british person!_

_Allen: screw you!_

_Yuik: happy too~:)_

_Allen: wait what!_

_Yuik: Bye~_


	6. Run

Disclamier:

I don't own the Lovelyness of Kanda, Allen, or Lavi, If I ever did then I make them screw eachother, but saddly I don't only the great Kat-sama can own D.G.M.

Summary:

Kanda has found Allen, Lavi save the little Neko, they get in a closet together. What could happen to our sweet Neko Allen, will he lose his ears in this one?

* * *

Moyashi A Neko?

* * *

"Oi Moyashi!" the samurai said as he lifted the boy by the shirt."K-Kanda! What the bloody hell!" he yelled out, people stop what they where doing. The hat on Allen's head looked as if to were about to fall off as Kanda pulled him closer.

"Moyashi how dare you run from me." he said pissed. The silver haired boy blinked and as innocently as possible he turn his head cutely, his hat ready to fall off. "What do you mean BaKanda?" he said cutely with a pout.

"Don't act so cute moyashi!" he yelled at the boy in his hands, then he smirked,"Unless you want something happening to you?" he whisper in boy's ears; as the hat slid off inch by inch. The boy blush "What do you mean K-Kanda" he tried looking the other way.

"It's common courtesy to look at the person when your talking to them." the smirk never left the samurai's face;he used his free hand and grabbed the boy's chin."Now Moyashi tell me are you gonna run away again?" his lips where close to the boy's ears.

"Kan-Kanda!" he yelled out turning a bright red. "So you won't will you then." he was getting closer to the boy's face, "Yuu!" Lavi called out running to the samurai and their cute silver haired friend. He then jump in between the two moving Kanda away from Allen and on the floor.

"Oh Yu I so sorry" The red head said as he offered a hand to the man on the floor. The man had his head down "Yuu you there!" he said waving his hand in front of the samurai. "Baka usagi!" Kanda said getting up and having Mugan close up to the bunny boys neck.

"Don't E.V.E.R. call me that usagi." he said deadly. "Ohh Yuu calm down there no need to get mad!" he said waving his hands defensively and hit Allen's hat, making it fall off, showing two cute cat ears. Both Lavi and Kanda stopped what they were doing and looked at the surprised boy.

"Umm" was all Allen got to say when a group of finder came running over, the boy had to think fast when he saw the group. Kanda and Lavi here just starring at the boy like it was there first time see it. So Allen did what he thought was best.

He went over to the raven teen then tore off his shirt; well making him stand up, then he throw him to the group which was mostly made up of female. They caught the shirtless boy and started grabbing at him. Which gave Allen enough time to run away, but accidentally grabbed Lav's hand and pulled him with him.

The silver haired boy ran with the bookman JR following after." Moyashi-chan where are we-" but the red head was cut of by Allen,"Shut up and just run!" he held the man's hand tight as they rounded a corner.

Then Allen saw a door, and just went for it. When they both got in the silver head boy shut the door hard; sliding down the door as he now face the confused red head. "Allen what just happen?" he said confused.

"That was I... I don't know Lavi" the boy said sighing and closing his eyes, but when he opened them his face was inches close to Lavi's. "Woah" he said as he bumped his head into the door. "Owie" he was rubbing his sore head .

"You okay Allen?" the red head asked coming closer. "I'm fine, just stop coming so close!" he yelled rubbing his poor head. The red head just stood there and blinked, then laughter was heard. "Lavi!" the silver hair boy said as he covered the boys mouth. "Shh!"

Then after some silence they heard foot steps coming fast and screams, after it all pasted by Allen took his hand away. "What the hell was that?" Lavi said softly, "Kanda" Allen giggled; which made Lavi start to laugh to. "I guess he don't like it that you throw him at those finders." laughter trailed his voice.

"I guess so" the boy replied with laughter of his own. They both just sat there and laughed for a very long time, till there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Anyone in here?" a thick Russian accent said upon entering the room with the boys hide.

But before he even come though the door Lavi grabbed Allen and hide in a small closet that they had found just before. To make matters a little more worse Lavi was hugging Allen tightly in the crapped closet.

"Lavi..." Allen was red as a tomato "Shh Allen." Was the reply from the other as he looked though a crack in the door. The man had left sometime ago, but Lavi couldn't let the cute cat eared Allen go just yet.

"Lavi is he gone yet" the younger boy whispered, Lavi looked down again at Allen and sighed,"Yes he's gone, lets get out of here." he then grabbed the younger boys and and ran out the closet and the room.

"Lavi where are we going?" Allen said as he was being dragged, The red head looked back and seeing how cute the neko boy looked behind him; some blood come down his nose. "Lavi, there's blood coming down." the young boy said worried.

"Umm..." he turned around fast, making the boy even more worried then before. "Lavi?" he said again; the red head stopped, "We're here!" the red head announced, thus making the young silver hair boy more confused, worried, and weirded out by all that had happen.

Allen looked behind Lavi to see where they were at ,and sure enough they were in front of the library.

* * *

**Until the last breath leaves my body, I will not stop walking. That's my vow to Mana.  
-Allen Wa****lker**

Um Lets see Umm this has been bugging me that I haven't updated in forever! So please be happy I updated :)

Review and I'll give you another Omake?


	7. Library, Omake

Disclaimer:

I don't own the DMG world, but the wonderful writer Kat-sama does!

Summary:

Allen grabbed Lavi's hand and they went to find somewhere to hide, while Kanda kills the crazy fangirls.

* * *

Moyashi A Neko?

* * *

"Lavi? Why are we at the library?" the silver haired teen said, looking at his red headed friend, " Well I thought that we could hide out here!" he said going in with Allen following closes behind. The younger teen just blink as he followed Lavi through the shelves of books.

"Ah now we're here!" the red head said popping down on a wooden chair, and putting his feet on the table. The silver teen just shook his head and sat down next to him, "I wonder if anyone had been killed yet?" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"Allen I'm sure Yu-chan won't really kill anyone." his friend said closing his eyes, "Anyways he'll probably just chase after them with Mugan" he open his eyes and now looked straight into the pretty gray eyes of Allen's.

"I guess you're right" the teen said sighing, "When I'm I ever wrong!" the red head said cheerfully. "Well..." Allen said looking of in the distance trying hard to think of all the ways Lavi's been wrong, "Allen please don't answer that." Lavi said with a dull eye.

" But you said when have you ever been wrong!" Allen replied, the red head sighed "I didn't mean to count all the times I been wrong!" he said rubbing his head. "You have been wrong on many accounts Lavi, remember that one woman who you-" but Allen was cut off as Lavi put a hand to his month.

"Allen I thought we said never to speak of this again!" the red head said threatening, which made the silverette smirk, then when Lavi didn't let go he licked the red head's hand. Pulling away fast the red head looked at the smirking boy,"Gross! Allen really!" Lavi said wiping his hand on his shirt.

" Well you hand was on my month and I needed to breath so I licked you; what'ss wrong with that!" The neko said as his ears twitched, then Lavi grabbed the boy's cheek. "What was that Allen?" the red head smiled.

The silverette glared at the red head the slap his hand "Let go Lavi!" he slapped his hand again. "No, not till you promise not to talk about that again" Lavi said as an anger mark appeared on his forehead.

Then something hit his ass making him let go and rub his sore ass. "What the fuck was that!" he glared at the silverette who was just smirking. "It was my tail Lavi, my tail." Allen pointed to the tail behind him.

"What the Fuck!" the red head said as he jumped and pointed to the tail. "Please don't say words like that." Allen sighed and went into the sea of books and shelves grabbing Lavi's hand on the way.

"I'll stop saying words like that, if you stop being a fake gentleman!" Lavi said as he was being pulled, "Oww don't pull so hard!"

That didn't stop the silverette from pulling hard and walking fast. "Please Allen!" the red head whined. The silverette just sighed and continued, but after awhile of walking they stopped. "Lavi umm do you know where we are?"

The red head looked around "Allen, We're lost aren't we?" after he said that he got hit on the head. "Just tell me were the bloody hell we are." Allen said giving Lavi a death glare.

The red head rubbed his head 'Man Allen can be scary even when he looks like a neko' he said in his head, then he looked around, "I think we're in the fiction section"

"Fiction?" Allen looked back at his red headed friend. "Yes Fiction?" Lavi said looking at the silverette worried. "That word makes me shiver" the silverette held himself well shaking.

Lavi looked at him and then thought,

'Why that word would freak Allen out? Maybe one of those crazy finder woman, said something to him?'

Lavi then starred at the sliverette from a time before the younger boy gotten uncomfortable with the starring.

"Lavi please quit starring at me!"

Allen said, then whacked the back of Lavi's head.

"Whaaatt?"

Was what he got out of the red head.

"I said stop starring at me you pedo." Allen said in the must dull tone ever as he started walking away.

Lavi blinked, then turned red. "I'm not a PEDO!" he yelled without realizing that he was still in the library.

Allen started giggling when they heard a loud "Shhh" come from somewhere, which made Lavi, go really red.

"Shit." he muttered

"It your own fault for not realizing where we were Lavi" Allen chuckled, then went on walking around the alias of books.

"Whatever!" he said quietly as he watched Allen look at the books. His tail was swing back and forth, with his ear perched up, making it look like he was enjoying himself; which he was. Chuckling at how cute Allen looked Lavi, had a smile on his face.

"Hmm I wonder where **_Romeo, and Juliet_** are at.." The silerette said looking around the books trying his best to look for the famous play/story that Shakespeare wrote. Then he saw something that looked like it on the high shelf.

Trying his best to reach it, but he failed to grab it, making Lavi giggle. "Damn" he said under his breath, after the 17th try he still didn't get it.

"Here Allen" The red head was now over top of Allen reaching the book like it was nothing. 'Stupid tallness' the younger boy thought as the red head took the book down and then lean over to the boy's face.

With a smirk the red head said "This is what you wanted right nekoAl?" his tone was sexy; which made Allen blush a deep shade of red. "NekoAl?" he said turning away from the older man.

"Yup your new nickname!" Lavi said brightly

"Great." he said with a sigh this day is just getting better and better.

* * *

"I want to be a destroyer that can save people..."  
— Allen Walker

Omake!

_Yuik~ Ah Finally done with making Lavi a pedo_

_Allen~ But I'm a cat so doesn't that make him have beastiality?_

_Yuik~... O.o your an animal? Since when!_

_Allen~... YOU MADE ME INTO A CAT AND YOU DON'T REMEMBER!_

_Yuik~No...Somebody help! _

_Omake End.._

Review if you like that ;) (creepy pedo wink!)


	8. Laven

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM

Summery:

Well more Laven :)

* * *

Moyashi a Neko?

* * *

"What's wrong with AlNeko or NekoAl!" Lavi whinned to Allen as he rolled his eye's "Everything is !" the silverettte replied back rubing his tempules.

"Your no fun."

"Lavi"

"What?"

"I'm a bloody neko!"

"So?"

"Fuck you"

Then the sliverette turned his heel to go somewhere else, but was stopped by Lavi. "Allen you know I was kidding right?" He messed up the silverette's hair and then picked him up bridle style.

"Hey put me bloody down!"

"Nope"

"Lavi!"

"Allen"

"Usiga"

"Moyashi"

"Grr"

"Meow"

"Really?"

"Yes"

With that Allen sighed, he wasn't going be put down anytime soon by the young Bookman. So he got comfterble in the red head's arms, then said red head noticed and smiled to himself.

"So where we going Lavi?" the silverette asked, looking around them as they pass shelfs of books. Then Lavi stopped "You do know where we're going right!" Allen yelled. "Nope have no idea" Lavi said while chuckling, then got hit by Allen's tail.

"Idiot!"

"Neko"

"You didn't just go there!"

"Yes, Yes I did."

"I hate you sometimes" the silverette sighed, well Lavi smirked, "No you don't you love me" he replied.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night."

The young Bookman just shook his head and continued on with the neko silverette in his arms, as the said silverette drifed off to sleep.

~Hour Later~

"Allen wake up!" Lavi said blowing on Allen's ear, making said silverette jump up like a scared cat.

"What the bloody hell Lavi!" he said glaring at the red head who in turn just smirked.

"Love you to Allen" he patted the silverette head the lied down on the bed.

"Where are we?"

"My room"

"And why are we in your room?"

"Because your rooms to far away"

"Lazy"

"Rightttt"

Allen sighed, then cuddled up to Lavi, the red head was surpised at first, but cuddled with the silverette.

"Wipe that grin off your face Lavi."

"Noo~"

With a smirk on his face Allen pushed Lavi off the bed, then laughed as the red head gave him the evil eye.

"I win"

"No you don't"

Then Lavi got up and tackled the silverette and started to trickle him.

"Noo stop!" the silverette said as the red head got his soft spot, he was laughing like crazy, and tear were flowing down his' eyes, and his cat ear's were twiching like crazy.

"Nope I don't think I will" Lavi smiled, and continued to tickle the small boy.

* * *

"I think Kuma hates me"  
-Yusuke

Well that's All Folks

Review


End file.
